Only Happy When It Rains
by AW555
Summary: He hated humans and she was going to find out why. Will Kagome ever find out or will her curiosity never be quenched?One Shot, Song FicKagome X Sesshomaru


AW555 : I was bored and listening to this song when it inspired me to write another one shot. I just hope you guys like it and it may be a little depressing to some. I wouldn't really think it would be but who knows .. Please tell me what you thought and here's the disclaimer with the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own Only Happy When it Rains or Garbage, the band that made the song. I don't own the characters I use in this story either.

Story

(I'm only happy when it rains, I'm only happy when it's complicated, And though I know you can't appreciate it, I'm only happy when it rains)

Kagome didn't know why he hated humans so much. This hate he had for hundreds of years and that was fueled by nothing. She had just met him and she was human so of course she wouldn't know why, but today Kagome would ask him and today she would tell him why she believed humans weren't as bad as he thought.

As Kagome approached him, she gathered her thoughts, and cleared her throat.

"Sir?"

"Hm?"

"Sir, I would like to know why you hate humans so much. Is it our smell? Has your heart been broken by one? Or maybe your ego? Cause I really wouldn't think that's the reason. You're not that kind of person to let that affect you long. Do you think humans are weak because of their emotions?"

(You know I love it when the news is bad, And why it feels so good to feel so sad. I'm only happy when it rains)

"If that's it I would like to say humans are in fact stronger then other species in that way. Emotions are what make us strong in times. Anger, sadness, and love are three things that make us strong and hurtful so in fact would give us a punch of power when we needed it. Love, that's the main emotion you seem to hate."

"When we fight and have something we love, we have something we fight to protect. Is that why you hate love sir? The reason you hate love and emotions is because you don't have anyone to love or protect."

(Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me. Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me)

"Human beings, we are amazing creatures because we evolve. Does your kind evolve? Maybe back in your time we were dumb, but humans grow, and so do their brains. The more they are filled with in old age, the more their children will know because they know what their ancestors do and more. Does your kind do that?"

"Your kind really should envy us. You live forever right? That must be very boring. We live short but long enough lives. Then, we go to peace in our wonderful after lives in heaven. Can your kind ever rest in peace? Perhaps you hate the way that our children are so free and we aren't so strict to them. You never got to have a real childhood did you?"

"I have some pity for you in that. Your mom dies, then your dad does after basically betraying you right? That must really suck. You've always had to be aristocratic and cold, you've never danced in the rain have you?"

(I'm only happy when it rains. I feel good when things are going wrong. I only listen to the sad, sad songs.  
I'm only happy when it rains.)

"You say we're weak because of our inferior senses, but really you hate yours don't you? You hate how our eyes water when something smells bad. You hate how we have the security that we don't know when something is going to attack, yet you are always on the edge because you can always sense it. You could always hate the fact you have to eat your meat raw while we make divine cuisines right?"

"You can even kill me after making these horrible blows to your ego once you tell me why you hate humans so much. Human deserve to live on this earth just as much as your species does. We may get sick, and we may die faster and more easily, but we have as much right to life as your kind does."

(I only smile in the dark, My only comfort is the night gone black, I didn't accidentally tell you that  
I'm only happy when it rains, You'll get the message by the time I'm through , When I complain about me and you ,I'm only happy when it rains)

"Just as in War of the Worlds says , 'By the toll of a billion deaths man has bought his birthright of the earth, and it is his against all comers; it would still be his were the Martians ten times as mighty as they are. For neither do men live nor die in vain.' Does that not say enough?"

"We survive the bacteria's that live inside and outside of us. We survived the beginning of this world and two world wars and I know we'll survive the next one. We've made countries and destroyed them and you think we're weak,"

(Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down) Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down) Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down) Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)  
Pour your misery down, You can keep me company ,As long as you don't care)

"Maybe you saw the Chapter Black video? The video that shows how cruel humans are and made the good Sensui bad. I can bet you your kind has done everything on that tape and ten times worse no? Your kind rapes, kills, tortures, and abuses one another just like ours does. You even have claws to do it with so how DARE you hypocrites even think about calling humans evil,"

(I'm only happy when it rains, You wanna hear about my new obsession? I'm riding high upon a deep depression. I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me))

"Now you tell me Sesshomaru why do you hate humans so much?" Kagome stood there in front of him, panting and out of breath.

"………There hope…..I hate their hope….."

With those six words said Sesshomaru had disappeared and left her standing by herself, feeling quite lonely and confused.

The gods presented her with a box into which each had put something harmful, and forbade her ever to open it. Then they sent her to Epimetheus, who took her gladly although Prometheus had warned him never to accept anything from Zeus. He took her, and afterward when that dangerous thing, a woman, was his, he understood how good his brother's advice had been. For Pandora, like all women, was possessed of a lively curiosity. She had to know what was in the box. One day she lifted the lid­and out flew plagues innumerable, sorrow and mischief for mankind. In terror Pandora clapped the lid down, but too late. One good thing, however, was there­Hope. It was the only good the casket had held among the many evils, and it remains to this day mankind's sole comfort in misfortune.

(I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me). I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me). I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me). I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me).)


End file.
